


The Liar and His Truth

by SolanaS_Vakarian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Mage, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolanaS_Vakarian/pseuds/SolanaS_Vakarian





	The Liar and His Truth

''Come on, I can see the breach!'' Ana shouted to her companions and as well to Stroud and Hawke. But that moment a nightmare demon came and everyone was paralyzed.

  
''Shitty demon!'' Sera shouted terrified by her lose of control over her body. Ana pushed herself up to her legs only to come face to face with the nightmare screaming into her face and making her fell hitting her head.

  
''Ana!'' Blackwall called her.

  
''I'm fine.'' she answered and left a painful sigh out. Everyone started to move unsteady but move, and fight their way through the demon, but he had more cards hidden than they thought. With a blow on everyone's face their fears came up to life. First, Sera's. Demons here and there. The nightmare, was going to play with them until he got what he truly wanted.

  
''Shit, shit, shit, fuck, fucking demons!!!'' she said and blew her arrows wherever she could see. Everyone fought by her side making them disappear, but it was too late for Ana. The nightmare demon caught her coat and lifted her to air. Blackwall froze in time.

  
_'So the powerful inquisitor is afraid of...so simple...'_

  
That voice of Corypheus came again and the demon blow into her eyes.

  
''Ugh...'' she left out a cry and the demon threw her to some rocks. More demons came and it was more difficult for Blackwall to go to her side. But he tried and finally reached her. He tried to take her hand so he lift her up, but once he touched her she fought him.

  
''Ana, it's me!'' he said and her face seemed to relax.

  
''Blackwall, thank the Maker... I can't see!'' she says and his eyes went wide. That's explains why she looked so lost. More demons, spiders and what was that, wolfs, creatures? Anyway, came from everywhere. Blackwall pulled Ana on a corner so he could protect her more easily.

  
''Stay here.'' he said before she heard him fought with some creatures. She heard so much, and all her companions fight and cursing to their own fears. She couldn't focus to what she was doing. She was twisting and moving without even knowing and she got out of the cover that Blackwall had gone her. Blackwall was fighting like hell, some many creatures were coming to him that he didn't even knew what he was killing. The nightmare wasn't seem to be nowhere. He heard her scream, painful and heavy. He killed quickly whatever was in front of him and turned his face were he left her but she wasn't there. Some inches away the nightmare demon had her in his arm piercing her chest and stomach with his sharp nails, scratching everywhere.

  
''Ana!'' he let out a breath and ran over the demon. He attack him with all his power, pierce him wherever he could as he did to Ana. He finally won him and with a pouf he was gone, Ana fell from his high hold to the ground but Blackwall was able to catch her and her head. He examed her wounds and blood was their only respond.

  
''Ana, ANA, look at me! Maker!'' he said shaking her as her eyes were softly closed. She tried to open them but they were too heavy. He held her tight on his chest and passed her back and forth, crying on her neck.

  
''Please, my lady!ANA, WAKE UP.'' Blackwall said to her broken. He couldn't lose her now, from a shitty demon as Sera says.

  
''Blackwall, we have to go, NOW!'' Dorian shouted to his ears and it was all he needed. He stood up with the inquisitor on his arms, holding her safe.

  
''What happened, to Anie?'' Sera asked with childish innocence, but Blackwall squeezed Ana on his arms, hiding her from everyone.

  
''Less talk, more progress, let's go!'' Blackwall said but the giant spider woke up and moved for them. Dori and Sera with Bull ran to the breach and passed. Blackwall, with Stroud and Hawke was behind trapped to the spider's legs. Someone should make the bait, Blackwall thought. But the inquisitor was unconscious, who may be stay, what they should do?

  
''I will stay.'' Hawke said. ''It's my duty, I should have killed Corypheus back on Kirkwall.''

  
''No, I should stay, for the Wardens. I let this happen after all.'' Stroud said and Blackwall said without thinking because this beast was ready to aim them.

  
''Stroud!'' Blackwall said and ran to the breach. That's why the great Wardens are, they had to protect people. Hawke was still useful not just as soldier but as influence to many and inquisition could use him. He remembered that chat he had with Ana before some days. One more crime upon him, he thought, but it's better than being on Ana. She was so young and innocent. And at the end, he was happy that she was unconscious for this 'choice'. He and Hawke ran over the breach and they passed, magic pulls them and then nothing, but then ground. They hit hard. All inquisition companions ran over them, helping Hawke to stand on his feet, but Blackwall was on his back on the ground, holding inquisitor upon his chest so she didn't have to take any single more hit.

  
''Blackwall needs help!'' Sera shouted and all moved to her side, checking her first but she protested to be fine, just some scratches, and signed over Blackwall and Inquisitor.

  
''Ariana?'' Cassandra breathed heavy on the view of her best friend.

  
''She had been hit hard, help me take her and go her to healers.'' Dorian said from behind her. Bull close to his lover's heels, as he helped to raise carefully their friend, from Blackwall's protective grab. Cassandra helped them cleaning the way and called over the healers. Hawke, Varric, Vivienne and Solas went over Blackwall, who seemed the same unconscious as the Inquisitor.

  
''Beardy, wake up! For Maker's sake, man.'' Varric said over Blackwall shaking him. Hawke was shocked at how pale the man seemed and Solas used his healing powers over him. Blackwall blinked his eyes, his hands moved to his chest as he was examed himself.

  
''Where's Ana? I had her!'' he said with panic once he was up.

  
''Calm down, Blackwall. Dori, Bull and Cass had gone her to the healers.'' Sera said and he let out a relief sigh out.

  
''Solas, go. Vivienne you too. Inquisitor had been taking the worst hit of all us.'' Blackwall said and they nodded. Varric helped him to stand and patted him on his arm. Hawke was just nodded him. They went over Cullen and the scouts.

  
''Oh Maker's breath, you're alive!'' Cullen said and nodded a relief at the Blackwall and Hawke.

  
''Where's Stroud?'' he asked again and then Blackwall shaked his head deathly.

  
''He was a hero. He stayed behind so we can escape.'' Hawke explain strong.

  
''And you left him? What will we do with the wardens?'' Cullen asked with wide eyes.

  
''Inquisitor was unconscious, Commander. What could we do? Stroud was a brave man, a warden. He knew very well what and why he came for. He had been trained his whole life for giving up his life for the others.'' Blackwall said and Hawke was there to debate.

  
''I could stay too, warden.''

  
''Yes, but you have more influence that you think. More use to what we are facing now. You have the connections and one last change to stand there, when Inquisitor will kill Corypheus. You had take a lot lives on your shoulders, and it would not be proper for all those to not see the death of Corypheus.'' Blackwall continued, only to come with open mouth of Hawke and Varric and a nod from Cullen, that he had speak well.

  
''I trust you speak, Inquisitor's mind?'' Cullen asked once more ensuring Blackwall's position.

  
''Always.'' Blackwall replied with a bitter chuckle. He wouldn't speak like that if it wasn't for Ariana.

  
''So, now we should wait until she is up.'' Hawke said disappointing on the point of view that Blackwall settled.

  
''We don't have time. The wardens have to move massive from here and we should head back on Skyhold, for the good of our soldiers and Inquisitor's.'' Cullen said and looked over Blackwall again.  
''Do you know what Princess would say?'' Varric asked Blackwall, speaking out Cullen's look over him.

 

  
''She would like the wardens to be on safety and away from Corypheus. Maybe ally them, but first appeal to them and sense their emotions with the sacrife of Stroud. After that, lead the people back on Skyhold, Commander.'' Blackwall said, remembering all the talks with Ana.

  
''I see you're point. Thank you, Blackwall. I should summon a war meeting now.'' Cullen said and made his way to find the other advisors. Blackwall made his own way to the healers tents. They were so much people, praying the war to get over soon and Blackwall made his own pray to that, too. He found Cassandra, Dorian, Bull outside of a tent, sitting by the fire. He immediately made his way there.

  
''Ah, Blackwall, are you alright? Do you want a healer to see you too?'' Cassandra said with concert over him.

  
''No, I'm fine. How Ariana is?'' he said more sharp that he wish to.

  
''She has escape the worse.'' she replied and let out a tired sigh.

  
''Dorian, we should sleep too. You're hand won't get any better if you don't rest.'' Iron Bull said over his lover, who looked like death like everyone.

  
''I guess, we should. If we have any progress over Ari please inform us.'' Dorian said as he and Bull stood up and walked over they tent. Blackwall sat down by the fire near Cassandra.  
''Dorian said to me that you saved Ariana.'' Cassandra said with soft voice.

  
''I didn't do anything that any good soldier wouldn't do.'' Blackwall relied simple, poking the fire.

  
''Oh, come on. Ariana told me about your make-out on the stable.'' Cassandra said with a half smile on her face.

  
''She did, huh?''

  
''Yes. It isn't bad to admit your feelings towards her, Blackwall.'' she continued, and his silence was her response.

  
''You care, indeed. You always protect her and worried over her more than you should. For Maker's sake, you two are sharing a tent every time we are on mission. I don't say you do things, but you want to keep her close to you. And, also, your constantly flirting, and of course the kiss on the stables shows more.'' Cassandra said and her eyes were burning his side.

  
''Okay, what do you want Cassandra?'' he replied. Eyes unmoved from the fire.

  
''I want just to be sure you're serious with her. And, that I will give my dear friend over someone trustful.'' she explain honestly.

  
''Huh, not that she is way younger than me and I'm only an old cringe man, with nothing to provide to your friend except from my bare heart?'' he said and his blurry eyes found hers. His concerts for silly questions was all over his face.

  
''Your bare heart is all I want you to give her. I just want to know if it's well-intentioned or vicious...'' she replied.

  
''I could never bear to hurt, Ariana.'' was his honest response.

  
''Good. I should leave you too. Your tent is here next to her. I thought that you maybe like to be here when she wakes up.'' Cassandra said as she stood up.

  
''Thank you. Rest well.'' was all he could say that moment. She nodded and left him alone with his thoughts. One healer left Ariana's tent and disturbed his mind.  
''Excuse me, can I see Ari...Inquisitor?'' Blackwall asked the man.

  
''The inquisitor is resting at the moment, Ser.'' he replied coldly.

  
''I will not disturb her rest, I swear. I just need to see if she's alright. Please...''

  
''She's fine, Ser. But if you insist, I may let you some minutes with her.'' the healer replied with an understatement, at least.

  
''Thank you.'' Blackwall replied and he was glad he succeed to convince the healer. He followed, then, the healer and he spoke with the guard of the tent to let Blackwall in. Once in, Blackwall came up with Ariana's weak form. She was so small, after all. Her dark brown hair was a mess into her ponytail. Her face and rest of her body as well as the some pieces of her armor she was still wearing, were dirty.

  
They didn't even change her. They just heal her.

  
Blackwall, moved closer to the ranch they had put her up. Her view was heartbreaking. Brushes and blood and scars all over her. Her stomach was all covered with bandages as well and her arms. He took her right hand in his and the feels over came him. Tears started to roll on his cheeks. He almost lost her. But why that feeling was so heavy on him? Why he cared so much about her? Was it because she was small, overprotective, without family and love but she still gave out all the love she could handle? Because she was thoughtful and sweet to everyone? Because everyone wanted a piece of her as well? He raised her hand into his mouth, letting a soft kiss on it and then held it into his heart with both of his hands. He was just sitting there, praying and hoping.

  
''My lady.'' he said looking at her. He was right about her before some weeks when he had said that she had lost weight. Now it was clear, she was so skinny and bony. He couldn't face her anymore. All their lively conversations, her laugh, her touch...was filling his mind with things he never excepted to dream before. Snuggles, kisses, her hands touching him, his beard, telling her stories before they fall into sleep, a house, a dog...a family, a home for his tired heart. Holding her there safe, even though he was nothing but a liar, a commoner, an old man, but he couldn't deny his heart, his feelings for her. The need of her.

  
''Blackwall...'' a whisper came into his ears snapping him away from his wild thoughts.

  
''Ana?'' he said looking back at her not believing she was awake so soon.

  
''Ana... my lady, you're awake. Thank the Maker!'' he said again moving to sit by her side, grabbing both her hands and bringing them to his lips for a gentle kiss.

  
''Yeah, what can I say, someone didn't want me to die.'' she said with a weak smile at him.

  
''No one what's that, my lady. Not for you.'' he replied and he rubbed her arms now, that seemed to have such pain on them. She let out a soft sigh of relief on the massage he was offering to her and he continued. Her eyes closed for a bit, but then opened again.

  
''What happened?'' she said some moments after.

  
''We escaped. You have quite the hole on your stomach, but the healers did the best they could. Still you must not fight for some weeks-''

  
''Weeks?'' she asked interrupting him.

  
''Yes, weeks. Sera, Dorian, Bull are fine just some wounds and Hawke the same old him.''

  
''Stroud?'' she said and his eyes fell from hers and he softly squeezzed her arm.

  
''He had to stay behind so everyone else was safe, you included.''. Her head turned away from his gaze, trying to hide her tears filling her eyes. His strong hands rubbed her neck and turned her face again on his with him bend more, so he could look direct on her. Light blue eyes, almost grey met honey ones and locked.

  
'It's not your fault. Do you hear me.'' he said and wipped off a single tear that had found its way down her cheek.

  
''But, Blackwall, if I was fine. If I was up, I could have helped you, all! I was weak, and fell inside the battle. I can't trust my magic, all the times. It's just disappears when I need it most. If I...I should be dead now and not Stroud.''

  
''Stop. Stroud was our only hope to get out of there and he did what he had to do as a good soldier and an even better Warden. Please, you're not weak at all. You're the strongest person I know, Ana. And I admire you for that. You are strong, my lady.'' he said and she started crying. Her small hands, grabbing his jacket, fists, pulling him closer. He couldn't move her from her laying position, so he bend over and his forehead found hers. Eyes closed. He let her cry herself out, until she was free from all this. She started to calm down. His arms around her keeping her safe on his embrace, or however you could call this. He left a soft but lasting kiss on her forehead and pushed himself a bit from her looking into her eyes again, which had dried and was red from her tears.

  
''Are you better, my lady?'' he asked and she nodded her answer but something was clearly bothering her. He cupped her cheek and her vision became more focused on him.

  
''I want you to train me. Make me a warrior, a rogue, anything, I don't care.'' she said simple.''

  
''What? Why?''

  
''I just need to be sure that something like that will never happen again.''

  
''And why not ask Cullen, he is the commander after all.''

  
''Because I don't want to bother him. He carries his own weight and many responsibilities. Also, I want you.'' she said with a sly smile and her last sentence that rang into Blackwall's ears.

  
_I want you...she wants me, ME! Sweet Maker..._

  
He thought and smiled at her back.

  
''Ser, your time is up.'' the guard called him, but before he could response Ariana's voice came.

  
''He will stay with me as much as I want.''

  
''Okay, Inquisitor.'' the guard said back and took his position again. Blackwall's half smile raised on his mouth and Ariana, returned it back.

  
''Ah, don't look me like that. I feel dirty and awful, and I would kill for some company now. So you would help me clean up?''

  
''Ana, you have bandages all over yourself, and I don't think you should move yet. Besides, I'm a man, I shouldn't...'' he tried to say and her delicate fingers found his mouth, stopping him from talking.

  
''Hush. I wouldn't proposed it if I wasn't feeling alright with you to see me naked right now. But I can understand it if I shouldn't take a bath at the moment.'' she said with her beautiful voice and her shiny honey eyes looking over his, making him feel warm. He lowered his eyes, his hand found hers that blocked him from continue speaking and kissed it gentle.

  
''Thank you, Ana.''

  
''For what?''

  
''For trusting me. I can't go you to bath yourself, not now at least. But I can help you change to some more comfortable clothes, if you like.'' he said with a gentle tone.

  
''I would love that.'' she replied and he sat up, went over where she had her things and put out a pair of leggings and a shirt. He did his thing back, starting removing the parts of the armor they had left and then her pant. He had do it some times for her, while they shared the tent. She always fell exhausted into the bedroll and he had to take her of her armor, shoes and pant. Of course, he covered her with blankets, as he was putting them off and in the morning he was the first to be up so he had never see anything further of her. Once the pants were out, he replaced them with the leggings, moving them up gentle so he doesn't causing pain in any other wood he couldn't see. Then the hard part came. He stood her up very careful. Strong arm around her waist keeping her steady and her hands resting on his shoulders. He carefully removed her shirt and then passed her head through the new one. He held out the first arm and she sighed in pain a bit when she had to raise high her arm to wear the arm of the shirt. He tried to ignore that she may be in more pain that she was showing him, and he took her arm softly supporting it getting it through the armhole. He helped her with the other arm too and then he let her back down gently.

  
''Oh, so much better. Thank you.'' she said and raised one hand on his beard stroking it up and down lightly.

  
''Your welcome, Ana.'' he said and cupped the hand on his face.

  
''Stay with me. Sleep with me.'' she said and as fast she corrected. ''I mean, sleep, no something else. I just need to feel safe.'' she said and he didn't need to be told twice. He got off his coat and his boots, before he rolled into the bed with her, keeping her into his chest. Most of the nights when they're on missions they slept on apart bedrolls and then found they're way upon each other and on one bedroll inside the night. But keeping her there because she had asked and he wanted it too, was weird. But nicely weird. Like they had slept like that all their lives. It was something so familiar, almost nostalgic. He tried not to think about it and fell to sleep feeling and hearing Ariana's steady breathing.


End file.
